Switched!
by KittyCatShadow
Summary: Oh no! It seems something happened at the last G8 meeting! The axis and allies are now trapped in eachothers bodies till someone figures how to return them back. But in the meantime...Lets just see how they cope with it. Random idea...Not the first one and not the last...just for kicks while I have writers block. Rating for pottymouths from Romano and others. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

_(A/N:Dear goodness! I am so sorry to the people who have read this before i actually fixed it. I didnt notice it till now when i was showing my sister! So sorry! But i do hope you like the story. I have major Writers Block with another story so i decided to have a little fun and make a small story. I really hope you know i didnt mean to post it wthout checking it fully. But if anything enjoy! And maybe to the people who are reading another story of mine...excuse the lazyness i have.)_

**Disclaimer:I do not own Hetalia!**

* * *

Switched Chapter 1:

* * *

Have you ever wondered what its like to be in someone elses body? To just explore and see the different colors they do? Well one things for certain. Germany never did. He always seemed to busy for his thoughts to wander like that. And even if they did, he would just brush them off.

Yet of course, Italy was a different story. He always had time for random ideas to pop in his head. If anything came to mind he would grab and hold onto it safely. And this certain thought was brought up to surface one evening...

The Allies and Axis were at another G8 meeting, things going quite smoothly. And by smoothly I mean pure utter chaos. France and England were fighting and wrestling on the ground while America watched and laughed his ass off. Russia was creeping China out, who decided to come to the meeting. Japan was taking photos with his camra while Italy put small colorful flowers into a shaking with anger, Germany.

And then there was Canada. Poor, poor, Canada. He was once again being squished under the mighty Russia."Maple..leaf..." he squeaked. Germany shook even more as the noise increased. He had enough. As he was about to shout for quiet and remind them why they were even here in the first place, somthing happened. There was a bang and a bright flash of light. A huge ammount of pain coursed through Germanys body and he fell to the ground, blacking out.

When he woke up again he winced as a bright light hit him again. But this time less worse. The room was silent as he sat up, looking around. A small thought of worry came across him as he didnt hear the cheerful voice of Italy around. To his surprise, he was now near England and America. When had he moved? Wasnt he just near the table? Quickly hopping to his feet, he looked around wildly. He got even more surprise as silky blonde locks flew onto his face. Spluttering a bit he brushed it it of his face. Grabbing one with a gloved hand he examined it.

Had he been in a coma? It would make sense in a way. He could feel stuble on his chin and his hair was longer. He also felt a bit lighter. Though he dismissed the thought as the others looked perfectly the same as they were when the meeting began. As he scanned the room he looked in horror to find his own body, which looked passed out cold, on the G8 table. Was he dead?!

"What the hell!?...Wait...What the hell!?" His voice! It was different! Instead of the strong commanding tone he usually had, he now had a smoother, silkier tone. But even with his extremly strong German accent he knew the voice anywhere. Connecting two and two quickly, he hoped it was a dream as he looked down at his clothes. Yep..They were indeed France's...He took a step back in pannick and fell down. Pinching himself harshly he tried to wake up. But it was no use as he finally accepted the weird truth. But how did this happen? He was about to think more but his thoughts were interupted as a small groan was heard.

Looking up and trying to find the source of sound, he saw a stranger looking very similar to America, open dark violet eyes.

"Ve~...my head hurts..." The voice was very soft and whispery, but with the Italian accent coating the words Germany knew Italy had changed as well. But just who the heck was he trapped in? Quickly getting to 'his' feet, he rushed to the sleepy Italian, almost tripping over a passed out Russia, who seemed to have fallen off his seat.

Germany started to quickly tap the stranger with Italy trapped inside to get his attention. He really didnt like to use his voice. It was really uncomfortable and weird. He knew for sure it was Italy as the stranger faced him, his eyes closed sleepy style behind a pair of glasses. And he also knew as the greeting came along after a moment.

"Ve~ Big brother France! Hello!" Italy apprently didnt notice the change in voice but did notice as 'France' didn't return a smile."What's wrong France? Would you like a hug?" the stranger stood up and a small white thing fell out of his lap. Germany just stood there as Italy opened his arms for a hug. He just couldnt find a good way to explain to the cheerful Italian on what was happening.

Italy quickly put his arms down and opened his new violet eyes. He was still smiling, but it was starting to fade away fast."France...Is that you?" he asked quietly with caution and a still slightly cheerful tone. Germany sighed and placed a slim hand to his forehead."Listen Italy...It's me...Germany. Something strange happened and now I'm trapped in France's body. But right now we need to wake the others-" cheerful laughter quickly filled the room, cutting right through his words.

"Ve~ That was a very good impression of Germany, France! You even got his serious face and everything! Though I do wonder on how you got the accent so well..." but quickly, Italy trailed off and looked around. He didnt seem to notice the passed out bodies of the other members of G8 and looked at his clothes. The stranger pushed at his glasses in confusion and frowned. He pulled at a small wisp of sandy hair and stared at it hard. More flashes of confusion went through his eyes, and after a while in silence he turned back to a patient Germany. "Germany...What's going on?" It slightly scared Germany for a moment on just how serious Italy was at the moment. He only shook his head at the question.

"I don't know Italy...But right now we need to wake the others. We will figure it out soon. I promise." But there wasnt any need as somehow they all woke up at the same time. Groans and calls of 'Ow my head', and 'What the hell?' rang out through the room. And for one of the few times, Germany felt as if he really should have listened to the wacky idea from Italy.

* * *

Again i hope you havent read before i fixed it. Hope you liked it. Reviews are nice, but have a wonderful day!(Also ignore the horrid grammer...I'm not really taking this story seriously as it is used to pass time through writers block. Later!

-**_KittyCatShadow_**


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N:Welcome to chapter two! I was feeling a bit bored and decided 'hey what the heck? Lets get chapter two going now!' of course i just put in the first chapter earlier today so two in a day? Yay! - yes i am that weird...if you were wondering or somthing.[Doubt it but still :D]Anyway... Enjoy the story my Bros!)

Disclaimer:I Dont own Hetalia or any of its Characters!

* * *

Switched chapter 2:

* * *

England was surprised as ever when he found himself waking up wrapped in America's clothing. Just what had happend? All he remembered was muttering a spell to France when...But his smallish attention span was turned to China. He seemed to be muttering things as he arouse from the G8 table. England caught a few words like 'Hero','Hamburgers', and other things while going twords...his body?He quickly got over the small pain in his as he watched a small scene go down.

China approuched 'England' and started to attack him with questions when again to the real England's surprise,"Ai-yah! What the heck-aru?!" came out of the 'Englands' mouth. China flinched and quickly said in a accent that the real England could easily determine who it was.

"Dude what the hell? What's happening? And-wait. What the fuck?!" 'China' widened his hazel eyes and turned his gaze and stared at the real England. He quickly rushed over and pushed him down. "Why is there a clone of me here!? I mean I am that awesome of a Hero and all but...wait a second why do I sound like China?" Yet he barley breathed out the last word as 'England' tackled him to the ground.'England' started to speak in a familiar accent."Why is there another me-aru?" 'China' raised his hands in quick surrender."Woaah...dude its me America...That you China?"

XTime skip!X

After a while silence filled the room. the fighting and confusion dying down an bit. Everyone had taken there seat back at the G8 table and started to wait. France suddenly stood up and cleared his throat, getting everyones full attention. Everyone knew who it was as soon as they heard the first sentence in the German accent.

"Listen up. Something has happened and now we are in each others bodies. Right now we will do attendence and get this all sorted out. Now I need you tell me who you are so I can write which body you are trapped in. I will start with the Axis." There was a pause as everyone waited for 'France' to start.

"Italy?" There was silence but after a few seconds someone appeared beside 'France' raising his hand and having a cheerful smile on."Ve~ I am Italy!" his soft voice laced in a Italian accent. 'France' looked puzzled for a moment."Wait...Who are you trapped in Italy?" There was silence till 'Germany' stood up and raised his hand."Its Canada..." The usual deep and loud voice was now quiet, shy, and slightly higher pitched. If you could imagine that, that is.

"Who?" everyone asked in unsion.'Germany' just let out a small sigh and looked at 'France' "Just write it down eh?" he said and sat back down.'France' nodded and quickly scribbled it down."Next is Japan."He called out.

To almost everyones surprise, Russia stood up."I am here ."He said politely and sat down again."Ok. Germany. Its France right?" he asked the person next to him.'China' nodded in turn. After writing that down he spoke loudly."Now for the Allies. America!"

'China' quickly stood up and waved his arms around, causing the loose sleaves to hit 'England' right in the face."Jeez these sleaves suck. BUT THE HERO IS RIGHT HERE!" 'China's' shrill voice rang out causing a few people to wince. "England?" 'America' stood up and scowled."Right here." his accent slightly faded due to the American's body."France?" 'Japan' quickly stood up and flipped his raven hair."I am right here _mon cher_! Though I hope to tell you I expect you to treat my body with care and respect!" he pulled a rose out of thin air and sniffed it delicatly.'America's' scowl deepend as he folded his arms, glaring at the flaunting 'Japan'.

"Russia." If you wanted to know, from Germany's point of veiw it was a great shock to see Italy's body stand up. He had a creepy smile and honey-amber eyes open and cold looking."I am here. Now Italy is a part of Mother Russia, Da?" his slight feminine voice didnt help at all either as Russia spoke with it. A couple people shuddered at it.

'France' cleared his throat awkwardly. "Um.._Nein_ Russia. This would not be counted. But don't even think about it either!" his voice slightly raising as he gave a glare to 'Italy'. But he only just calmly smiled back, ice in his eyes."Ahh...What a shame..But soon enough da?" "Italy' muttered the last part as he took his seat again.

'France' just looked away and continued."China?" 'England' stood up crossly."Here-aru." he said then plopping down back into his seat."Now Canada?" 'Germany' just filled the room once again but it was blasted away as 'China' frowned in annoyence and stood up."This is getting super boring. What are we going to do?".'Japan' stood up as well smiling sweetly.

"Its simple _oui_? We can go back to the others contry and pretend to be eachother till we find a solution. I think it was be amazing! especialy coming from me!" he twirled around, smiling happily. But then 'America' stood up and glared."But do we even know what and how to run eachothers places?" that caused 'Japan' to stop twirling. He frowned then set a cold stare at the American. "Well what do you suggest we do?"

There was another silence pause till 'Canada' stood up smiling brightly. "Ve~ I have a good idea! Maybe instead we all go to our homes and make a good excuse like we are exchanging for a while to see what its like in eachother shoes! Germany! Remember thats what I asked this morning? This would be _perfetto_!"he said clapping his hands togeather and looking at 'France' with puppy dog eyes.

His smile grew bigger as he saw 'France' actually considerng it. "Well...I guess it could work for a while. I do trust everyone to make a good excuse so...Good luck...? No one can wreck eachothers body. If anyone finds somthing wrong with there body then someone-" he was quickly cut off as an excited 'Canada' drug him away. Then soon enough everyone left too.

* * *

(A/N:I hope you enjoyed the second and rushed chapter of Switched! Reveiws are nice but have a wonderful Day! I hope you dont mind that there is alot of grammer mistakes..if you do i apologize. If it was confusing on who was who, just ask)

Translations(If you wanted them)

German-

Nein:No

French-

Mon Cher:My dear.

Oui:Yes.

Italian-Perfetto:Perfect.

Till next time!

**_-KittyCatShadow_**


	3. Chapter 3

_(A/N: I am back! I just want to quickly get these chapters in. I dont have a very good updating schedule. Its all over the place so i might disappear for a while before the next update. Its weird but i am trying to fix it and get into a nice order.I hope you enjoy chapter 3! There will be cussing from Romano. This has been written for a while and might be alot strange and OCC. Excuse the mistakes and again:Enjoy!)_

Some Spamano warning!

** Disclaimer:I do not own Hetalia at all!**

* * *

Switchers!

* * *

**Chapter 3:Home sweet home?**

** In Germany:**

As France and Canada entered Germany's house the smell of good food met their noses. Canada smiled happily and dashed to the kitchen. France was still standing there as he heard the cheerfull call of the Italian.

"Romano! Ve~ What surprise! Wha-AAACK!"There was a loud thud from the kitchen and France quickly ran to see what happened. He saw the older of the two brothers, Romano, ontop of Canada. He was being pinned to the ground with and arm held against his back.

"Who the hell are you bastard?!"Romano yelled as he yanked on Canada's arm, causing him to yelp."Fratello! Its me Italy! Why are you hurting me!?" The words only seemd to make Romano even more pissed and he yanked on his arm again.

"You liar! Who the fucking hell do you-CHIGGI! SPAIN ITS FRANCE!"Romano quickly scrambled off Canada as he caught sight of France, running behind a very confused Spain. Though Spain's face became cheerful as he went twords France.

"Hola mi amigo! What a surprise! We havent talked in a long time! I have missed you!~" He quickly gave a big hug to France and turned back to a frightened, and pissed, Romano."It's ok Romano!~ He won't hurt you. Right?" He said smiling and turned to France, who in turn nodded a yes and waved a bit. "See! Now who is this young fellow you have with you?"

Spain crouched down to the tear-streaked Canadian. Canada quickly then tackled and hugged Spain tightly."Ve~ Spain! It's so nice to see you!" Spain chuckled nervously and gave a look to France. France quickly put on a fake and extremely flirty smile."Oh something has happened...Mon cher...! At the meeting today we decided to act as someone we really dont know! I am to act as Germany! And Ita-...well...Canadia..? is supposed to act as Italy! So if you can just help us with it would be...de toute beauté!"

Germany had no clue if he was speaking the right words but let out a sigh of relief as Spain nodded excitedly."Oh course mi amigo! Romano i think it would be nice if you invited 'Italy' to help with dinner. I need to speak with 'Germany'."Spain put more effort on the names, but only if he knew...

Romano just scowled and grabbed a near-by tomatoe. He quickly chucked it at Spain."Bastardo! Why the fuck do I need a stranger to help me!? I'm not that fucking helpless!" he then turned quickly away and started to chop things very fast...with a big knife."And if anything i need to call Italy and see if he is ok. No doubt the stupid Potato left him alone!"

Spain just chuckled and flicked some peices off his now sticky shirt."Ahh ok Romano. Tell him i said hi! Be right back, Te amo Romano!" Spain quickly left, dragging France along with him, out of the Kitchen. Canada looked at his brother's flushed face. But suddenly he flinched as Romano sharply turned to him and glared."What the fuck are you staring at? Mind your own damn business. I am not calling you my fratello so you can shut up about it now." He quickly stabbed the cutting board and left the room quickly.

After a few moments Canada heard his phone ringing and the familiar song he put for his brother. Germany had made sure everyone had their own phones just in case."Ve~Ciao!" he greeted cheerfully."Hey! Where the fuck are you and that potato idiot?! We came here to make dinner and these random fucknuts show up instead! You better explain fast or I will make you into damn cat chow!"Romano barked at him

Canada started to shake a bit in fear."ve~ I'm at the house right now...um I have to tell you a secret. You know how I called you this morning and told you that idea I had about people switching bodies and stuff? Well something happened at the meeting and now I am stuck in Canada's body! And big brother France is acutally Germany and- I can't remember the others really...but I know that...well I guess I forgot now but anyway! Whats happening?" Canada stopped babbling long enough to no get any reaction from Romano."Romano?" but all he heard as a dial tone.

After hanging up his own phone he saw Romano standing there in the kitchen with him, arms crossed and glaring."Prove it then" he hissed out. Canada just smiled."Well for one thing, I know you actually love big brother Spain even if you hide it because your afraid he might not like you back and you would end up like a turtle on its back. Faced to die a slow and painful death. Ve~" And all with a smile he said that. It was rather creepy and Romano let out a visible shudder."Ve~But thats what I read in Japan's bookshelf and of what you told me..."

Romano's glare returned."I never told you anything close to saying that I loved Spain." but that only caused Canada to smile a bit more."Remember the time when I spent the night after our curls were undone and we fell asleep? Well I woke up in the middle of the night but I heard you say stuff like that. I even think I have a recording on my phone. Lemme-" but a hand covered his mouth and he looked to see a slightly blushing Romano with wide eyes looking at him warningly.

"Don't do that. Let me jst see somthing ok?" Romano started to stare at Canada. He seemed so different then his brother but after a minute looking he found it. That big curl that always stook out on the left side of is head. But it was more different and like a curly pigs tail. And in the center instead of the left side."Well explain that strange curl." he said after a few moments.

Canada frowned slightly and went to the bathroom. After returning moments later he shrugged."Ve~I dont know why its still there. Maybe Canadia has one?" He pulled on it slightly but nothing happened. Canada shrugged again."Nope. Nothing! But i think its like my actual curl and it decided to stay with me!" Romano just sighed and shut his eyes tightly.

This was hard to proccess, much less actually believe. But after a while it did actually make a bit sense. Barley. But as he opened his eyes, he couldnt find his brother anywhere."Hey stupid! Where did you go?!" but he almost jumped three feet into the air as somehow he appeared right beside him again."Ve~What are you talking about? I never left.." Romano just blinked"Ok then...Come on, stupid dinner is gonna burn." he said, dropping it. Canada smiled brightly, not knowing what just happened."Ve~ ok!"

** In America:**

America quickly started rummaging through 'his' closet to find something gentlman like. He didnt want to go home just yet. It would probably confuse his older brothers on why the little independent Nation returned, dressed nice, and acted like a gentleman. He just decided to stay here till they found the solution. He had already made some calls just saying that he would be staying over here for important reasons. Moving a few shirt he heard a quiet but knowing voice behind him."Dude...really..."

Poking his head out, America saw China on 'his' bed staring."Oh..Hello there. What are you doing here?" He asked narrowing his eyes slightly. China just yawned."Well i just called up China and told them i would be staying here for a while. The best excuse from the Hero. Why are you here? This is my place after all and you only had to make a call." America ignored the question and began to search again.

"You mind knocking that off? No way in hell am I letting you dress me up like a doll or s'mthing. Its lame and just because your in my body dosnt mean you can control me like..."China's voice trailed off as he made a mistake of slightly mentioning their past. America winced as he heard that.

"You stupid git. Dont go mentioning things like that." He left the closet and sat down next to China. China shook his head and looked at himself closer."You know how confusing this is?" He asked quietly. America just nodded in agreement. Confusing indeed.

** In Canada:**

Germany sighed in bliss as he ate another syrupfilled pancake bite. It was wonderful to be home. Even his polar bear came with him. He somehow knew it was Canada under Germany, even if he always kept asking the 'who are you' thing.

Germany opened his eyes and saw Japan sitting across the table from him, legs crossed, and leaned back, slowly swirling his wine, relaxing. Germany kept forgetting that this was his Papa France under Japan. While Germany was watching with curiosity Japan took another sip of wine.

"So what next?" Germany asked quietly. Japan looked past his eye level glass at him and shrugged."England is staying in with America at his place instead of going home. In this body i wouldnt go home either. A actual smart plan so I thought I would stay here instead of heading home." Germany let out a small sigh but just continued where he left off.

** In England:**

"Ai-yah! This is too confusing-aru" England yelled as he threw out another batch of ruined tea. He decided to just go to England and give them an excuse to be staying at China's face to face. Then go home. But he wanted to relax a bit and drink some tea before leaving. England scowled at the sink. The real Englan's tea kettle was just too confusing! As was his cooking tools. No wonder he was such a bad cook.

"Maybe you should calm down a bit more." Russia advised as he sipped a perfect cup of tea he made he still had before they left the meeting room. England's scowl deepend and he glared at Russia."Be quiet Japan! I can calm down if wanted-aru!" he folded his arms and turned back to the sink."I was only saying."

Click

England turned to Russia in surprise as another picture was taken from a camra."What are you doing-aru?" England asked, a bit calmer, and curious. Russia gave him a slight dull look."Only taking the 'Before' pictures of the crime scene before you attempt to try again." England glared and hissed out"I am a perfect cook! His tools are what maks it bad-aru!" Russia just clicked another picture.

** In Russia:**

Italy took another swig of Vodka, the liquid making him nice and warm. Since he forgot his scarf with Japan he didnt want to get cold going home. It was chilly when he first stepping off the train. But nothing like a good bottle of Vodka cant fix. He stumbled a bit on the moving sidewalk and continued on.

Somehow or another he made it home and gave a his usual cold glare at the twins and triplets of staff he somehow gotten today, and make his way to his room. When he opened his door he thought something was wrong. He was right. In the middle of his room, surrounded by candles and rosepetals, sat a very creepy sister, Belarus.

She was in her usual attire but instead of the creepy smile she always gave him, she frowned in confusion and then glared. Bringing out a big knife behind her she quickly tried to attack the stanger known as Italy.

But even if drunk, Italy dodged and won the small battle quickly, slamming the metal door and locking it tightly. He then collapsed on the big bed and decided maybe tomarrow he would explain to his sisters. But for now he just drifted off into a nice sunflower filled dream.

* * *

_(A/N:Well thats chapter 3! I hoped you liked it. Reviews are nice but have a very good and wonderful day!)_

Translations(If you wanted them)

Words translated:

Italian-  
Fretello:Brother  
Bastardo:Bastard  
Ciao!:Hello!

Spanish-  
Hola Mi Amigo!:Hello my friend!  
Te amo:I love you

French:  
Mon Cher:My dear.  
de toute beauté:Beautiful(Complicated version from Google)

And if i forgot last chapter[though i am pretty sure you all know this]

Russian-

Da:Yes.


	4. Chapter 4

_(A/N:Hello there! I am back! I had a good nights rest and ready to roll on with Chapter 4! Yay! Even if it is late again... But I have a question. With each chapter i am going to start with 'France' and 'Canada'. Is there a specific order you would like with each character and place? Or would you like to see how and what the other characters are doing more? Thats it. Sorry if the question are confusing. Keep in mind that i might be sloppy at this because its still somthing to pass Writers Block. Excuse the OOC and cussing that may occur somtimes. Other then that i hope you enjoy!)_

[There might be slight pairings... i forgot to mention that and some serious moments...x3]

** Disclaimer:I do not own Hetalia or its Characters!**

** Dedicated to my first reviewer**: _Light8mare_

* * *

Switched! chapter 4:

* * *

**In Germany**:

France woke up startled. He quickly sat up and took deep breaths to calm himself. Moments after he started to chuckle softly to himself. He had the most strangest dream ever. Somehow he got trapped inside Frances body and had no clue at what to do. Yet somehow Italy did. It was strange indeed. But he coudnt remember anymore then that. As he quickly got out of his bed to start the day he looked back to it. There was a familiar lump covered in blankets on the left side of the bed.

He moved to pull the blanket off of Italys face. But to his surprise and shock he was met with a sandy haired stranger. Quickly moving to grab his gun he pointed to the sleeping figure in his bed."Just who the hell are you? Wake up!" He commanded in his loud voice. 'France' paused for a moment. He must be hearing things because right now he sounded like France. But ignoring it he watched as the stranger opened dark violet eyes and sat up, rubbing his eyes like a small child.

"Who are you?!" France said loudly. The stranger blinked at him but smiled."Ve~ Its me Italy!" There was a pause as France registered at what the supposed Italy just said. Memories of yesterday came fully to him as he set his trusty gun on the nightstand next to his bed. He left the room silently and hoped that somehow this wasnt happening for real. But as soon as he took one glance at the mirror he rushed back to his room to an awaiting stranger.

"So..?ve~"The stranger asked as France sat on the bed. France only glanced at the stranger in wonder. He remembered perfectly on what happened yesterday. But he couldnt remember just who Italy was trapped in."Who are you?" he asked.

Canada, who was sitting next to France fully awake on the bed, was really confused. France of all people should know who he is. He was his big brother after all. So why ask? And why did he sound like Germany? But as what happened to France, memories of yesterday came to him. But a little slower."Germany you should know who I am...I just said so a few minutes ago ve~" secretly he liked his name being said by Germany, even if it was yelled sometimes.

France frowned at Canada and looked at him closer."_Ja_ I know you're Italy. But I forgot the name of who you were trapped in."Canada forgot his name too. Just what was it again? After a moment of them both thinking Canada finally showed up with somthing."Canadia? Ve~ I think thats it." they both nodded in agreement after a few seconds. France stood up and went to his closet."Well training won't do itself today Italy. We have an hour to get ready and have breakfast before we go. So chop chop."

XTime skip!X

During breakfast France thought training might be a bit more harder on him then usual. But thats due to the real France kinda being a lazy ass. And he might have to make ajustments to his clothes because france had a smaller frame then his own. He was still in his pjs, which was kinda unsusual, eating with Canada at the table. The menu was eggs, toast, milk, and wurst. Though Canada had some pasta as a substitute.

As they were finshing and cleanign up the door knocked. It was quiet and polite so France assumed it was Japan who had arrived for training. France quickly opened it up but instead of the usual short man he saw someone bigger, and a bit scarier."Um.._Guten tag_..Russia and England? What are you doing here?" His mind seemed to escape him as Russia put pale violet eyes on him and sighed.

"Its Japan. I am here on time for training. China is joining us because he dosnt have anything better to do then follow me." But behind him England scowled and hit him with a spoon that came out of nowhere."Hey shut up-aru!" Russia's face just went into a bored look."Its true though." "I dont care-aru!" France gave them a look but quickly remembered that he put who was who in his desk upstairs. He might have to look at that later but for now.

"Have you guy had anything to eat for breakfast?"

Russia nodded a yes while England shook his head."He left before i could make anything. Though i doubt i could cook anything with Englands stupid tools-aru."England muttered the last part as he stepped in after Russia inside the house. Though he didnt notice Russia hitting his head on the doorframe due to all his muttering.

"Italy can probably make somthing for you China. He packed some things for us after training. Which now mentioned we are running bit late. Excuse me i need to get ready."France quickly finished and ran upstairs. While Russia and England waited someone suddenly appeared in front of them. England flinched while Russia observed."Ve~ Hey guys! Check it cool! I made us some food for later after training!" The stranger held up a big basket and a red and white checkered blanket."I have a blanket too so we dont have to sit on the ground while eating. But Germany said not to unfold it so i cant unfold it right now. By the way, I know we switched bodies but i forgot who was who in scary Russia and England."

But before either of the two could reply, France quickly got downstairs and got there attention, neither noticing that Canada suddenly disappeared.

XAnother Time skip!X

They were all now on the training field, doing role call. France started barking out orderes but quickly stopped as he noticed Canada was nowhere in sight."ITALY!" He yelled out in anger. The lazy Italian should know by now that if he skipped out now then it would be double the work if found later. But he flinched in surprise and fell down as he heard a voice close to him."Ve~ you dont need to yell captain, I'm right here!" Canada suddenly appeared next to him, worry and confusion on his face.

"_Verdammt_! What the hell...?" Canada just shrugged while Russia took a secret picture of the two. France quickly got up and Canada got back in line."Role call!" he barked, dropping the small incident quickly."One!" Canada called out."_Ni_!"Came Russia's determined voice. France clapped his hands and looked at the two."Now, let's begin-"

** In America:|**

America watched in amazment and horror as China stuffed another Hamburger into his mouth. Just how could he do that? They both had stopped by China's favorite fastfood place for some lunch, as they were touring some spots around America's house. America had ordered somthing simple and small because he didnt care much for fastfood. But China was a whole different story. He started off with five Hamburgers and said it was just for a small start before he even actually got started. But he wasnt lieing as he ate them under 10 seconds and went to go order more as America started to take his first bite.

Around 10 minutes later America finished his like a gentleman and watched as China scarfed more and more down."Um..Don't you think your full yet?" he asked cautiously. China just ignored him at ate another one. But it seemed the comment took affect as he ate three more and quit."Yeah i guess...Dude we should totally see Captain America at my place! It would be way awesome because its related to the Hero!"

America rolled his eyes and sighed. The 'Hero' was sometimes annoying as hell. But after looking at his very few options he nodded in agreement. China grinned and quickly pulled him out of the place.

XTime skip...o-oX

America sighed in annoyence as China drooled even more on his shoulder. During the movie, which they both watched -3- times, China fell asleep a few minutes before the movie ended. America didnt notice till the usual comment of 'Dude that was way awesome! Lets watch it again!' didnt come around. But once he found out the other was passed out cold, he got annoyed quickly. After a few minutes he was about to drift off but felt a wet substance on his shoulder. Then he looked and notice that the damn guy was drooling on him!

America looked around the place and decided it was too early to sleep once he caught the time. It was around dinner time and if China didnt wake till later, he would make a nice dinner for the both of them. He smiled a bit. That would be perfect. After all with his rad cooking skills he was sure the ladder would love it.

It was settled as he gently pushed China off of him and onto the couch. Grabbing a blanket he settled it over China gently. If it was the actual America there and younger, he would say it was like before he came independent. But after a few seconds of staring he felt a coppery liquid fill up his mouth. Then he started to cough, which made the crimson liquid leave his mouth and onto his hand and drip down his chin. This always happened when the 'I' word was mentioned. His health would go wacky. But it didnt make much sense as he was in America's body right now. But right now that wasnt the problem as he saw China move.

He held his breath sharply as China just turned around on the couch muttering something about UFO's and random things. America quietly backed away and went to the kitchen. After washing his mouth and hands he started to think of just what he would make for them. Then all of a sudden, a scary DING went off in his head. Grinning wildly he quickly grabbed and apron and started...

XAnother time skip..amazing right?X

China woke up to smoke and a burning smell. He gasped for air and put his shirtover his mouth. It was a bit bigger because it was his usual day shirt and it didnt really fit small China. As looked wildly around for the source he coughed a bit more. There was black smoke everywhere. But he could easily tell the whole thing came from the kitchen. Was there a fire?! He needed to get help! He ran and quickly made the call and started to open the windows airing the place out. After grabbing a fire extinguisher he ran into the kitchen. But before he started to spray he say America looking at him with a surprised and worried expression.

"Whats wrong?!" he asked as China looked around through the smoke for the fire."Theres a fire! Dude the whole place is filled with smoke! Are you blind or somthing!? Where is it!" He asked the last part to himself as he ran around trying to find it. America just gave him a blank look. He walked to the oven and pulled it open."Its from the oven. Its not on fire though so calm down." but even he spluttered as a huge mass of black smoke poured out. China coughed and back away as America pulled a tray of black lumps out of the oven.

"What are those?!"China coughed as America put on a big smile at the lumps. But a scowl replaced it as said person looked at him."Are you blind? They are my famous scones!" he held them out as China started to back away slowly."Cool...what...what'cha make them for...?"a small hurt expression went on America's face as China back even more away from him and the scones."I wanted to make dinner for us because you fell asleep...But i can see you wouldnt like them so bug off and find your stupid fastfood place you wanker." America turned away and set the tray down harshly on the counter.

China stopped in his tracks. He wanted to make dinner for them? Guilt quickly began to eat at him as he saw America's stiff figure at the counter. It was really nice to do that but in truth...His food was quite unpleasent. Last time he ate it was when he was younger. He got sick for about a few weeks and the elder of the two just couldnt figure out why. But he didnt mean to upset America. He thought he was used or just didnt know why the others fled at the mention of his cooking. Like he didnt know it was actually kinda bad...

China buffed up and took a deep breath. So be it if he got sick! He wouldnt hurt America because Hero's dont make their friends sad. He quickly marched into the still slightly smoke filled room and tapped the taller America's shoulder. America didnt move, which was kinda expected so China stepped next to him and grabbed a still hot scone. He inwardly winced at the burning sensation and took a big bite.

It...wasnt as bad as he thought..actually.. it was bad, but not really in a way. China smiled at the shocked expression on America's face. He gave a thumbs up and took another bite."Its good bro." he said in a muffled voice. And in the corner of his eyes , he saw the American smile warmly at him as he grabbed another scone.

** In Canada:**

Germany laughed and gave out a big woop as he watched another puck go into the goal. He was in a good cold place in his land on a frozen pond with Japan playing Hockey. After finding a bigger outfit for his body and spending the whole morning getting used to the strong and loudness of his new self he finally started to play his favorite game. 20 goals later he was skating in a big circle in victory.

Japan, however, was just frowning at the smiling skator."I still do not belive this is a fair way to play this game!" he called out as Germany started to take another smooth lap. Sure he had experience on the rink but this smaller and thinner body was starting to be a big problem. Though he doubted it was because of the lovely dress he was wearing that was the major problem. It was quite beautiful. Going just above his knees was a nice and thinish pale blue, sparkly, dress. The straps going around his neck, covered by a dark blue scarf. He also wore a sweater over the dress with gloves and ear mittens to keep him warm. But thats it. Other then skates he wore just that. And when Germany had questioned him he just waved it off claiming 'It makes me play better!'.

As Germany slid to a slow stop he looked at Japan and wished luck that the real Japan would never know of this."Well its not my fault that you dont know how to play!" he called back loudly. Ever since being in this body he was seen more and he was louder then his shy self. It felt better, though getting used to being taller was a bit tricky. And his new strength was a small problem, not that he minded much. There were only a few big dents in the ice from his harsh strikes.

"_Mon cher_ you should realize by now i thought we were going to just calmly skate instead of being rough in hockey!"And also thats why he picked the pretty outfit, not that Japan would ever say that but still. Germany just shrugged and skated to an edge."Well want to get some hot cocoa?" it was getting kinda cold and he felt done for the day that and he was tired of just seeing Japan not give a care and let the goals happen one by one. And it was kinda awkard seeing him in a dress.

"Why not?" Japan shrugged as he gracfully skated to him.

XTiiime skiiip!X

After a while walking in town they finally made it to some hot cocoa. Sipping quietly on a empty bench in a park they both sat in silence watching some birds(Winter birds)fly around and a few people stroll through."Well today was quite somthing..."Japan said quietly, trying to break the silence."I think i need to go and see the BTT members soon. Its been a while." But after that there was only silence. Japan looked around some more but soon grew kinds bored. Turning to Germany he sighed in exasperation."Is this what you do everyday!? It is sooo boring!"

Germany only glanced at Japan and took another sip of cocoa. Setting it on his lap he shrugged."I dont do much because people usually leave me alone. Its nice though. I get to look into nature and grasp at the hidden beauty all around. What do you do anyway eh? It just seems that your always busy and dont have the time. Not even to visit your little brother."Germany said the last part quietly, looking away and Japan listened. Usually Japan would have either interupted or forgot he was even there but for once he actually read his words and didnt have anything to say to them. He turned back to face the silent park and kept quiet.

Was it really true? Had he been that forgetful and didnt even have the time to visit his younger brother? He felt bad. He turned and faced Germany again."Listen...Canadia..I am sorry for being extremely too busy for you. I really dont try to...It just seems your naturally invisible. But somthing came out of it i noticed. You see the world differently and thats really great. _Mon cher_ its rare that people can do that. So if you feel ignored just know I do care i just..well i just cant see like you can yet. Your just way ahead of us. But i promise that when we get our bodies back, the first thing i am going to do i visit my little Canadia!" Japan grinned widley causing Germany to smile with him.

"Canada." Germany said after a while when silence overtook them and they turned back to the park."What?" Japan asked."My name is Canada...not Canadia..."He said smiling a bit. Japan faced away and made a mental note about that."Got it Canadia...er Canada."

** In Germany(Again..):**

Russia was in quite a fix. As he was running he tripped yet again over thin air, falling heavily down onto the harsh pavement. This was the eighth time during his three mile run. He was growing kinda tired of it as he got back up. He just couldnt control this body correctly as he would his normal one! This body was more bulky and large and had strange huge strength. As he ran the abnormal push of extra strength unbalanced him causing him to fall, unless he used his good balance skills before that could happen.

Groaning in distress he watched as England watched from a distance, curiosity in his eyes and face. He started again slowly, then growing speed as he got slight control over his legs. And after a few minutes he finally completed his last lap. Walking over to where France and Canada were at he sat down on the blanket set out for all of them."That was too complicated . How did you handle it?" But he looked in surprise to see that France was slightly panting for breath. Russia had finished about five more minutes then the rest of them, so the rest should at least be breathing a bit more normaly.

"This damn body is so confusing! I cant find a good enough pace to do training! It is either too fast or too slow!"France complained as Canada appeared to hand him a water bottle, then disappear a moment later. France opened and drank a few gulps. After his breathing settled he looked over at Russia."You seem to be a bit scrapped up. What happened?"

Russia chose to ignore the question completely as he grabbed a bottle from the basket. It was unusual to not answer such a simple question, especially from his captain, but he really wasnt in the mood. This body was really starting to effect his mood swings too.

France only shrugged then sat up straighter looing around."Where did...-" a sharp sigh was heard between them and Canada appeared, looking a bit hurt and mad."I am right here! Why do you keep asking that?" he looked pointedly at France. France's expression changed to aplogetic and confusion."I dont know why..._Es tut mir leid Italy_."Canada quickly smiled and gave France a short hug."Ve~ Its ok Germany! I only wondered thats all. Grazie" Canada then just layed down and stared at the sky.

"Hey! When are we going to leave? Its getting late-aru!"Englands voice came from behind Russia. Russia turned around and saw England with arms folded. He sighed and stood up. Turning to france he gave a small bow."Thank you for training. I will see you the day after tomarrow. Goodbye" turning Russia left with England following closley behind.

Xsmall time skipx

As they finaly borded a train to Japan, Russia took a seat on near the middle with England sitting across from him. They were the only ones on the train so it was quiet for a while. England seemed to have dozed off and Russia was looking out the window, just waiting for familiar ground to appear before him. Yet after a while he knew it would be a bit before that would happend so he faced back inside the train.

He glanced around the room till his eyes rested on England. Why was he staying with him anyway? It wasnt like he didnt have a home to go to. Was it maybe because of the switch? He already knew England gave an excuse to stay at his home. So why not go now? He was an indeed confusing person. Russia let out a small sigh and closed his eyes, waiting for the stop of the train so he would finally be home.

**In Russia:**

Italy finally opened his eyes slowly. First thing he noticed that it was really dark in his room. And as he moved around he felt a pang of a headach with him. Who knew the little Italian would be such a lightweight? especially after one bottle of vodka. It was such a set back to his plans, but he guessed it would do for now.

After feeling around for a bit he found his phone. Quickly putting in his older sisters number he waited for her to pick up."Hello? This is Ukraine speaking!"She said cheerfully, big bonging sounds echoing in the phone alerting that she was moving around."Da...Its me Russia."There was a small pause before he continued."I have something to tell you. I have a new expanding to Mother Russia. His name is Italy and he is small and looks very cheerful alot. He will be taking my place for a while as i stay in Japan for a mission. Ok? So dont get freaked out or anything if you see him at my house."

She didnt answer for a while so he sighed a bit."You get it or not?" he asked. Her cheerful voice then rang through the phone causing Italy to wince."Yes i get it! I might visit later so thanks for telling me! Ill talk to you later Russia, Belarus is trying to tell me somthing. _Пока_ Russia!" and then she hung up.

Italy sighed and stretched a bit. After glancing at the clock he changed into proper night clothes and quicky went back to bed. Tomarrow he would go visit Poland and Lithuania...good idea _da_?

* * *

_ (A/N:Well i hoped you enjoyed this chapter as much as i enjoyed making it! By the way...The day happened in little slices. The incidents in a way : France and Canada in the morning From Morning 9am to-...America and China lunch [Afternoon, like 12pm to 4pm] then, Germany and Japan Evening 5pm to 6pm. And then England and Russia 6pm to 7pm. And last Italy Night 7 pm to...7:10pm. Questions? xD Trying to make it less complicated...but sorry for those weird and unfunny moments...o-o my bad!...But if it would help here is the ACTUAL characters from when they schedual is. Germany and Italy, England and America, Canada and France, China and Japan, and Russia. Dose that help a little? )_

Translations(If you wanted them)

German-  
Ja:Yes  
Guten Tag:Good day(There are more versions,  
but thats the one i like best so neh)  
Verdammt:Damn or Dammit  
Es tut mir leid Italy:I'm sorry Italy

Italian:  
grazie:Thanks

Japanese:  
Ni-Two(From what i searched anyway...)

French:  
Mon cher-My dear

Russian:  
Da-yes  
Пока!-Bye!

Reviews are nice but have a lovely day!

**-KittyCatShadow**


	5. Chapter 5

_(A/N:Here we are at another chapter! I just might be updating daily unless somthing else comes up. For today though i wanted to start early so im not locked up in my room all day. Other then that this time for the small day slices i reversed them so we now start with...Italy! Dun dun dun! Heh...Enjoy bros!)_

**Disclaimer:I dont own Hetalia. I never will...sadly...**

* * *

Switched!Chapter 5!

* * *

**In Russia:**

Italy woke up early feeling refreshed and ready to torment some people. But to a slight shock he found he was smaller and lighter as he got out of his huge bed. Italy compared to is usual body was really confusing. And as he moved around trying it out he found that Italy was kinda weaker then his usual body. But a surprise as he punched the wall to see a hole. Was the real Italy always hiding strength? Not as much as his own but still actual strength there.

He was about to think and try out more when there was a harsh knock on his door. Calmly going to it with more steps then usual he unlocked the locks, having to stand on tipytoes for the top one, and opened the door."Hello?" he said opening the door widly. He had to actually look up at the stranger, which kinda annoyed him a bit, and found his older sister standing there.

Ukraine smiled and handed him a basket."This is for you and younger brother Russia. We are friends now right?"She said hopefully, bong noises everywhere. Italy took the basket in hand and smiled warmly."Oh of course we are! But i am to act as Russia while he is away so call me Russia ok?"She only nodded and quickly checked her watch."Oh! Scusa little Russia impersonator, I must be going now! Bye bye!"she quickly turn and left. But instead of a void of air that was supposed to be there he saw his younger sister.

Italy didnt have anything to fear, Belarus wouldnt know it was the real Russia under there at all so he put a small smile on and greeted her calmly."Hello Belarus."she only took a few steps forward and pulled out a big knife from behind her."Listen you _самозванец_ to my big brother. Tell me where the real Russia is right now or i will painfully hurt you."Italy almost laughed at her threat. Even in this body he could defeat her easily. Maybe with slight difficult, but he would end up winning anyway. But all he did was meet her eyes and smile a bit.

"Silly silly Belarus. You wont find the 'Real Russia' anywhere. He is on a very importent mission, so i am in charge right now."He only hoped Russia wouldnt come visiting to ask quesitons right now. Belarus just gave him a glare and left him there at the doorframe. And as she left the corner he let out a small sigh of relief. She kinda scared him to a long point. He really hoped Russia never ran into her while they were in this situation.

But after a bit he brushed it off and returned to his plans. After dressing in some old small clothes he had, he called and got a ticket to the train. He was going to visit Poland and Lithuania for a visit. And hopefully they wouldn't notice anything but a smiling, happy, and cheerful Italian.

XTime skipX

Italy grew a big smile on his face as he knocked on the door of Poland."Like, one second ok?"Came Polands voice from the other side of the door. Italy just smiled even more, and to anyone actually looking he looked kinda insane. The door opened and the blonde Poland appeared. Since they were the same height, Italy being bit taller, it was easier to talk to him."Hello Poland! I came here to visit! Would you mind if i came in?"Poland just gave him one glance and put on a happy smile while Italy was speaking."Like, totally ill let you in my house! Come on in Italy. Me and Lithuania were totally painting a room a awesome pink color! Its not done yet though so like, watch your step."

Poland led him into a empty room with a cover on the floor, and buckets full of bright pink paint. Italy wasnt really interested until he found a Lithuania painting the south wall, across from him. Then he found a grin spread onto his face."Hello Lithuania!"He greeted sweetly as the other noticed another person had joined the room. He stood up and brushed imaginary dust off his pants. Walking twords them he put on a friendly smile."Hello there Italy. What brings you here today?"|

Well in truth, Italy wanted to get Lithuania back to Mother Russia, but they would probably kick him out , so he decided to make up a small lie for now."Well i wanted to say hi because we never really hung out and...I wanted to say that i am now a part of Mother Russia."Italy's smile grew as Poland and Lithuania both had horrified faces on. Forget the thing for now he was gonna try."Oh my gosh! Would you like us to help you out? Russia is totally terrifying!"Lithuania nodded in agreement as Poland put a hand on Italy's shoulder.

"I didnt think Sir Russia would go after you Italy! How are you coping with everything? When did this happen?"Poland and Lithuania led Italy to another room and sat him on a couch. Lithuania was looking at him concern, watching for any sign of distress. But to a big surprise Italy only laughed cheerfully."There isnt any problem! I am perfectly happy in the comfort of Mother Russia! But thats the thing. If you would actually like to help me then join me friends! There isnt anything to be afraid of, da?"who cares if they find out its actually Russia? They would join soon enough. Everyone would.

Poland gasped in surprise and tapped the horrified Lithuania. Italy could easily hear the harsh whispering but kept quiet, smile still plastered on his face."I think he has been brainwashed! I thought Germany held control over him! Did he just let him go? What are we going to do?!"Lithuania kept eyes on Italy but whispered back."I dont know what we are going to do. Maybe Russia kidnapped him without Germany's knowledge? I dont think he would just give him away like that! We have to talk after he leaves!"Lithuania prevented any response from Poland and faced Italy fully.

"Well..I think its getting late Italy and we need to continue our painting. I am sorry but we have to decline the offer of joining you. But your still welcome to visit!"Lithuania held a nervous smile and watched in fear as Italy's smile left his face and a cold look replaced it."No i dont think that would work. You see the reason im here is to get you back. Poland is welcome to join but i really need you to go with me. Now let us go da?"He stood up and put out a hand. Poland quickly went into defense and stood as well, leaving Lithuania behind him.

"Look. I dont know what exactly is your problem. Like if you were brainwashed or anything but Lithuania stays here with me! You can totally personaly tell Russia that."Poland put his hands on his hips and met eyes evenly with Italy. But Italy slightly tilted his head and smiled."But i am right here Poland. You can make a choice but he gose with me." Italys smile kept while Poland slightly shook in fear."No Italy. He stays. Now im going to ask nicely for you to get the hell out of my house like, pronto. Tell Russia he needs to knock it off and let you go. Its totally not cool."

Italys smile still kept but he was actually kinda angry. He couldnt really do anything right now in this body but soon enough he would return. And maybe then they would go with him easily. Italy held his hands in small surrender."Fine. But be ready when i come back little Poland and Lithuania. Have a wonderful day."Poland still stood his ground as Italy left. But as he made the corner he heard words being said similar to"We need to call Germany."

**In Japan:**

Russia inwardly smiled at himself as he took another picture. It was amazing really at what was happening. His cat was next to him as he watched two other cats. A dark grey one with a german flag bow on him was playing with another cat with light aburn creamy fur and darker aburn spots on its head, back, and tail. They were both taking turns tackling eachother. The aburn colored one let out mews of what seemed like joy as the other played with him. It was perfect for pictures.

England watched was Russia took multiple photos of the cats from a distance. Just what was his deal with taking photos? It was downright strange. Like that Hungary girl he met briefly at a world meeting. Both were obsessed with taking photos. England guessed he would never know as long as time kept going. But after a few more clicks he got annoyed and waved a hand in front of Russia."Hey! Why are you just taking alot of pictures for no reason-aru? I am pretty sure they will be back and not disappear forever. Take a break its getting annoying-aru."

Russia glanced at England and put the camera down, after one more click."I have impulsive need to take pictures of what i see. These two never really play togeather so i needed pictures in case they wont ever again. But i have filled up three memory cards for the time being so i am done."England just rolled his eyes and stared out at the sky."A really pretty day-aru"He commented quietly. Russia took a look at the sky and nodded a bit."Yes. But like any other day."

England just scoffed quietly then glanced at Russia. He widened his green eyes and started to look around him wildly. Where was he?"Hey where is my Panda-aru?" he asked hurriedly, standing up and starting to search even more. Russia kept his eyes at the sky but shrugged a little."He might be with America."England smacked his head."I knew i forgot somthing before we left-aru!" as he sat back down next to Russia the other just looked at him."Well we all decided in a week we would meet back up. Dont worry you will get him back soon."He then averted his pale eyes back to the sky. After a while of thinking England soon joined him. He only hoped that the damn American would take care of his panda.

**In Canada:**

Japan watched in curiosity as Germany put a walkie talkie in a mailbox outside of a random house and walked back to there little hiding spot. They were both bored at Canada's house and had nothing to do. Germany started to search up things for them to do on the computer and found somthing. He wouldnt tell Japan though. And it kinda irked Japan a bit that he wouldnt.

As Germany crouched down next to a regular dressed Japan he let a big smile show."So what is the whole thing about?" Japan asked as Germany held out two more walkie talkies, handing one to him. Germany chuckled a bit and pointed to the mailbox."When people walk by we talk and scare them. Its kinda childish but its really fun." Japan nodded in understanding. Maybe it would be pretty fun, he never tried it before so he was kinda nervous."Have you done this before?" he asked in a hushed tone. Germany nodded and smiled a bit. "Yeah and since alot of people dont see me, i get away with it alot."

Japan only nodded as they waited in silence for the perfect victim. After what seemed like forever to Japan, Germany raised the walkie talkie to his mouth and took a deep breath."What are you doing?!" He said in a muffled gruff voice loudly. Japan watched as someone from the distance near the mailbox quickly jumped and started to run away. Germany started to laugh while Japan giggled quietly."Thats the game?" he asked after a moment. Germany took a few breaths."Yep. Its more fun once you get into it. Truthfully though i thought i would get caught if i was too loud. But Germany's voice is perfect for this type of game!"

Japan was kinda confused, but after a while he got the came once Germany scared a few more people. And after some more time passed they were both laughing on the ground. Japan was wiping away some small tears as Germany got up and retreaved the walkie talkie from the mailbox."I think its time to leave before we get caught."he suggested smiling. Japan quickly got up and followed Germany back to the house.

There really wasnt much to do. And after dressing up Germany's polar bear a couple timse, he grew bored again. Germany let out a small sigh and flipped upside down on the couch."Any ideas?" He asked as Japan scurried away from a mad and cute polar bear."Want to prank call some people? OH! We can call Prussia! Lets call Prussia!" Japan jumped up excitedly like an excited kid. Germany slowly fell off the couch as Japan quickly got the phone. As he punched in some numbers he told Germany some rules."ok. First we cant give our position away. I will give you a script to say while we are on the phone. And then if we are caught we just hang up ok? And you have to make a convincing German accent."

As Germany got the phone to his ear he waited. Excitement bubbled through him as it started to ring. After two rings the phone picked up."Hello this is the awesome Prussia speaking. Who is this?" Germany started to snicker a bit but then cleared his throat."Ahh...Its me...Germany."He said trying not to laugh. Japan smacked hm but giggled a bit too. They were probaby gonna get caught soon because of this but oh well."Oh. Hey West. Whats up? I am kinda busy so hurry."He said as some random notes on the piano were heard. Germany gave Japan a look at what to say but he only shrugged. Germany widened his eyes as he was lost for words."Oh? Whatcha doing...East?"He asked nervously.

"Well if it will make this call shorter, I am learning some Piano from Austria. Dont be too shocked but keep your mouth shut about it k?"Germany held back a nervous laugh and handed the phone to Japan.'You talk to him!' he mouthed to him. Japan nodded and flipped his hair, getting into character."Mon cher friend! Its me France! I dared your little brother to call you because we were bored. So whats this i hear about you learning piano?" he said walking into another room. Germany rolled his eyes and sat back on the couch. As he heard a few words from Japan in the other room he waited patiently.

Once Japan returned he handed him the phone."Well?" he asked as Japan took a seat next to him."Nothing at all. Talked about our next BTT meeting thats all."Germany placed the phone back to the reciever and turned to Japan."Nothing really exciting eh?" he asked. Japan only shrugged and pulled out a magazine from thin air."Boring day no matter what mon cher friend."

**In America:**

China sneezed as the Panda in his lap shifted again. He really should return the little creature. But right now he felt like being a lazy person. He was sick after all. Yep America's food made him sick as soon as he was about to reach for the 5th scone. China was sent to bed quickly while America tried to find some old remedies that could probably help China.

And while China was bed ridden, America searched for some more cures. But he was kinda lost at what exactly to search for. He seemed to be fine yesterday and hungry, but only after eating a couple of his scones he turned for the worse. Just what had happened? America just sighed and decided he would call someone to deliver some good and nice hot soup for China.

And after a while the soup came and he quickly unwrapped it and went into America's bedroom."Hey...um here you might be hungry. I figured it would be good just to have some soup."As he handed it to a sitting up China, he made way to leave."Hey England?" China called out. America turned and waited."Mind if you get me another scone?"Was China crazy for asking this? Yes indeed, but heros will never stop to keep there friends happy."America i think its best if you only had liquids for now."America replied.

Inside China was happy that America said that but on the outside he only nodded and ate a spoonful of good, hot soup.

**In Germany:**

"Italy hurry up! We need to finish soon ok?" France barked as he started on his last lap. They were doing training, but without Russia. After this they would eat a late dinner and goto bed. France flinched as a hurt voice came from right next to him."How many times do i have to tell you?! I am right here! I never left!"

Canada was quite hurt. He was really trying today to impress France on how good he was doing, but all he was hearing was 'where are you?' or 'Italy?'. He was right next to him! He never left his side today at all! So why was he asking this? Canada quit running and watched as France quickly stopped. Now he could see him?"What?" he asked as France drew closer."Italy..I'm sorry i keep asking that..it seems as if you disappear alot though...Its confusing but i am really sorry about that."Canada's small anger left him. It seemed as if alot of people couldnt see him. And its only been two days!"Ve~ Its ok Germany. If you wonder just know i am here ok? I really hate it when you ask."Canada gave France a small hug and started to run again.

"Come on Germany! The faster we start, the faster we get to Pasta!Ve~!"

* * *

_(A/N:And this is the best i could come up with for now...I hoped you enjoyed. If you have any suggestions on what they could do during the day, just comment! I am getting kinda lazy with this and i apologize. I am starting to run out of ideas...I dont know when this story would go to a close but i hope not for a while! If i forgot anyone just tell me :D Sorry if this was shorter then the usual... Reviews are nice but have a good day!)_

Translations(If you wanted them)

Russian:  
Scusa!-Sorry  
самозванец:Imposter

Da-Yes

French:  
Mon cher-My dear

_**-KittyCatShadow**_


End file.
